Tomorrow's Just a Mystery
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Finn Mikaelson is a bounty hunter who always gets his man. Sage O'Reilly is on the run from the law. When these two encounter each other, anything can happen. Given to me as a challenge by TheIrishShipperholic. First Sinn story, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow's Just a Mystery**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This came to me courtesy of TheIrishShipperholic. It's primarily Sinn, with Klaroline, Delena, Stebekah, and other couples mixed in. The plot is as follows: Finn Mikaelson is a bounty hunter. Sage O'Reilly is on the run after being framed for murder. When he catches up to her, he wants to bring her in, but he is captivated by her.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Klaus & Caroline's Mansion – Saturday Evening..._

**T**he rain fell all around as Finn Mikaelson pulled into the driveway of his brother, Klaus' mansion, having been invited over for dinner after putting it off for nearly a month. Finn was a bounty hunter who had his own office in the downtown area of New Orleans. He took on many cases, and each one had been successful. Of course, his family often worried about him, especially Klaus, who had suggested that he take a night off to have dinner at his mansion.

After pulling into the driveway, Finn turned off the engine and, grabbing his umbrella, walked out and headed to the front door of the mansion, ringing the doorbell when he arrived. He didn't have to wait long, because he was then greeted by the face belonging to Klaus' wife, Caroline, who was five months pregnant with their first child, a son they were naming Liam Niklaus.

"Hey, Finn," she said. "It's great to finally see you. Nik and I were worried about you."

Finn nodded. "I apologize for not coming by more often, Caroline. You know how it is, what with the case loads my office has been handling lately. In fact, the last case I handled dragged out longer than it should have."

"You don't have to explain," said Caroline. "We know that you've been busy. Nik has been busy as well, what with his new art gallery set to open within the next several days." She placed her hand on her belly. "I've been supporting him wholeheartedly, being the proud wife that I am."

Finn smiled for the first time in weeks. "Yes, I've heard about that. I wish Niklaus a lot of luck."

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus appeared, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder while looking at his brother. "Thank you, Finn. The art that is going to be in that gallery will be the pieces from my private collection."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to put the ones you've done of Caroline on display, are you, Niklaus?"

"Hell no," said Klaus. "Those are only for our eyes and not anyone else's." He stepped back, his arm still around Caroline's shoulders. "Come on in. I'd hate for my brother and my beautifully pregnant wife to catch cold from this dreadful rain."

Finn nodded and walked into the mansion, placing his umbrella in the bucket in the foyer. He then followed Klaus and Caroline to the dining room, where the lavish meal was being set on the table by the servants. Finn was in awe of the food that was being set out. Shit, his brother had definitely gone all out just for a family dinner. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, obviously not expecting this.

"Niklaus, this isn't necessary. You're making it seem like I've been gone for a long time when I've just been working hard on my case load."

"On the contrary, brother, it _is_ necessary," said Klaus. "You just recently closed your last case and that is cause for celebration, wouldn't you say?"

Finn sighed. "I suppose." He heard his stomach growl, blushing a bit. "How about we sit down to eat before I collapse from hunger, eh?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," said Caroline, smiling at her brother-in-law. "I want to hear all about the case you closed. From what I understand, it wasn't like the other cases you've since you first became a bounty hunter."

"You could say that," said Finn. "It required my full attention and I didn't want to rest until it was closed. The person I brought in, a rather slippery rogue by the name of Markos Romanov, was on the run for murder. It took all the resources that my office could dish out. Endless to say, we finally brought the bastard in."

"That's the spirit, brother," said Klaus. "I never doubted your abilities for a second."

Caroline nodded. She too admired Finn's ability to hunt down and capture the fugitives that he pursued on a daily basis. The lengths that he went to make sure that justice was served were nothing short of astounding. Of course, she admired the skills of all the members of the Mikaelson family. Elijah was a professor at Tulane University, Kol was a district attorney who prosecuted the people that Finn tracked down, Rebekah was a ballet instructor, and Henrik was a bartender at a popular bar in the Quarter known as Rousseau's.

As they sat down to dinner, Klaus remained standing, raising the glass of wine in his hand in a toast. "To my esteemed brother, Finn. He risks his life on a daily basis to bring fugitives to justice and makes sure the people of New Orleans can rest easy at night, knowing that he's keeping the city, as well as everywhere else, safe from those who wish them harm."

Finn smiled, lifting his own glass. "Here, here."

Caroline raised her glass of sparkling raspberry seltzer. "Here, here."

After the toast, they enjoyed the meal that was prepared for them.

_**Note: Thus begins the story that TheIrishShipperholic presented to me as a challenge. There will be romance in here as it progresses. Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Finn goes to dinner at his brother, Klaus' mansion.**_

_**I got the idea for this next chapter while I was in the tub. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_O'Reilly Family Residence – That Same Moment..._

**S**age O'Reilly sat by her window and watched the rain, something she often did as a child. However, there was something different about this particular rain, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Before she could think about it, she heard knocking on her bedroom door, prompting a curious eyebrow raise. Deciding to find out who it was, Sage left her place at the window and went to see who was knocking. Opening the door, she saw her younger sister, 14-year-old Mackenzie, standing there. Mackenzie was adopted by the O'Reilly family when she was six years old and although Seamus and Brianna weren't prepared for another child to enter their lives at that late period, they loved her just as much as Sage and her twin brother, Connor.

"Yes, Mack? What did you need?"

Mackenzie smiled. "Come on, Sage, you promised that you'd help with Mom and Daddy's anniversary, remember?"

It was here that Sage realized what today was. "Their anniversary is today? Shit, I completely forgot!"

"Language, Sage," said Mackenzie. "You know that they don't like it when you swear."

"I know and I'm sorry for breaking that rule," said Sage. "It's just...I completely forgot to buy an anniversary present for them. I kept thinking that it was still weeks away and now, it's too late to rush out and buy something before they notice."

"Connor and I already bought something that we've agreed would come from all of us," said Mackenzie. "So, you don't have to go all dramatic."

Sage breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for Connor and his feats of ingenuity. At that moment, Connor O'Reilly himself appeared, seeing the smiles on his sisters' faces. He instantly returned said smiles and said, "So, my dear sisters, are we ready to surprise our parents?"

Mackenzie and Sage both nodded and Sage said, "You bet we are. And thank you, Connor, for putting my mind at ease. I almost thought I didn't get anything for them."

"There's really no need to thank me," he replied. "Just doing my duty as the big brother."

Sage rolled her eyes and playfully punched him before they headed downstairs to the kitchen, where they had prepared the special anniversary celebration for their parents, complete with a cake and even the gift that they were planning to give them. However, when the three O'Reilly children reached the kitchen, they found that it was eerily quiet, which made Sage tremble. Why was it suddenly so quiet? Usually, Seamus and Brianna would be talking and laughing, but instead, there was no sound coming from the living room, where the couple would be sitting at this time of the day. Cautiously, they went toward the door that led to the living room, where they saw the reason why Seamus and Brianna were so quiet – they were dead!

Sage clung onto Connor's arm, not liking the scene they just walked in on. "Oh my God, this is horrible." She looked at her brother. "When...When do you think this happened, Connor?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I may not be an expert, but I guess they were killed while we were upstairs. Though, I'm surprised that whoever killed them didn't come after us next, especially if they were afraid of leaving witnesses."

Mackenzie trembled as well. "We have to call the police about this right away. We can't just leave the bodies like this."

"Logical as that idea is, Mack, they might think we did this to them," said Sage. "I know that we didn't, but the police generally follow procedure and that means, they're going to want to interrogate us about..." She heard sirens. "The police, they're on their way. That means the neighbors called."

Connor nodded. "We have to get out of here. We can't let them think that we did this."

"I agree," said Sage. "There's no way in hell I'm going to stick around and be accused of something I didn't do." She looked at her brother and sister. "I think it's best that we stick together. The path we're going to be traveling is dangerous and it'll do us no good to separate."

"I think so too," said Connor. "Team work is our best option."

Mackenzie reluctantly nodded. Even though she didn't know what the hell was going on or why anyone would want to harm the people who took her in and raised her as their own, she wasn't about to abandon the only brother and sister she had ever known. Their minds made up, the three O'Reilly children rushed out of the living room and upstairs to their rooms, grabbing whatever they could, and then, not wanting to arouse suspicion, headed down to the basement and opened the secret door that would lead them safely out of the house before the police could figure out where they had gone.

Once they were outside, Sage, Connor, and Mackenzie ran as fast as their legs would allow, disregarding the fact that they were getting drenched by the downpour. The rain was of little concern to them. The only thing that was on their minds was how they were going to go through this. They were suddenly orphaned and had no way of knowing which way was safest. However, they knew that they would have to stay together if they wanted to survive this. Seamus and Brianna would want that for them, and they would honor that.

It was quiet between them until Mackenzie said, "I don't get it. Who would want to harm Mom and Daddy like this?"

"That's a good question, Mack," said Connor. "Our parents were good people who would never harm a fly."

Sage didn't say anything, mostly because she _did_ know who did this. Recently, Seamus had been doing business with some rather shady people, giving them money. While it was unclear as to why he would allow himself to be associated with such people when he was a law-abiding citizen, what _was_ clear was that Seamus got in over his head and it wound up costing him dearly.

Connor noticed that Sage wasn't speaking. "Are you okay, Sage? You barely spoke since we left."

Sage looked at her brother, knowing that she couldn't keep it in. "I...I think who did this. Daddy did business with some dangerous people."

"Why?"

"I don't really know," said Sage. "But, I do know it cost him and Mom their lives."

"But, that doesn't sound like Dad at all," said Connor. "He would never get involved with shady people. He was a good person." His eyes widened. "You don't think he was _forced_ into dealing with them, do you?"

"It's a possibility," said Sage. "And we _have_ to solve this, even though we're evading the law."

Connor didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded, hoping that they could maintain their innocence while solving the mystery behind their parents' murder.

_**Note: Here we go, Chapter 2! I thought I'd introduce Sage before I really get things going. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note; Previously, in "Tomorrow's Just a Mystery," Sage and her siblings find their parents dead and decide to run before the police think they killed them.**_

_Several Days Later..._

**F**inn walked into the office, well rested after the day off he had taken and ready to tackle whatever case that was going to cross his desk. When he entered, he saw his partner, Damon Salvatore, engaging in what looked like a full lip lock with his pregnant wife, Elena Gilbert Salvatore, making him roll his eyes. Shit, was it him or was he surrounded by couples lately? Granted, he was divorced from his ex-wife, Sarah, who was now engaged to his cousin, Warren, but did he have to be reminded that he was no longer attached to anyone?

Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat, which got the couple's attention, after which Damon said, "Oh, hey, Finn, I didn't hear you."

"Apparently," his partner replied. "So, what was so important that your wife had to come by?"

Elena smiled at him. "Oh, I was just...bringing Damon his lunch. He forgot it when he left this morning. I also wanted to inform him that we have Lamaze class this evening, provided you two don't have to work late. Of course, if that was the case, I could always call my sister, Katherine, and see if she wants to attend with me."

Finn nodded, remembering that Elena was one of a set of quadruplets. Her sister, Katherine, was currently married to Elijah, her other sister, Tatiana, was engaged to Mason Lockwood, and the fourth, Amara, was married to Silas Giovanni, the twin brother of Stefan Salvatore that was given up for adoption at birth.

Damon smiled. "Don't mind my partner, _amore mia_, he's just cranky because he's divorced while everyone else is happily married." He kissed her again. "Though, I do thank you for bringing me my lunch."

"It was no problem, Damon," said Elena. "I didn't want you to be hungry later." She returned his kiss. "I'll see you later then." Before she left, she added to Finn, "Don't worry about it, Finn. Things will look up eventually. You'll find someone who will be better than that bitch, Sarah, was."

Finn didn't say anything, just nodded and watched as Elena walked out of the office. After she was gone, Damon went over to his partner's desk and placed a file on it. "Looks like we've got a new case, buddy."

"We do?" said Finn. "What kind of case?"

"Homicide," said Damon. "A _double_ homicide, actually."

_Great, a double homicide. That sounds promising. Haven't had one of those in God knows how long._ "Who are the victims?"

"Seamus and Brianna O'Reilly," said Damon. "According to the report that was taken at the scene, they were killed on their wedding anniversary."

"On their wedding anniversary?" said Finn. "Who the bloody hell would want to murder someone on their wedding anniversary? That's cruel, not to mention sick." He sighed. "What else did the report tell you?"

"Our victims were survived by their children, Connor, Sage, and Mackenzie," said Damon. "Though, they weren't at the scene when the police arrived. Apparently, they ran away. If I had to guess, I'd say that they didn't want the police to think that they murdered their parents."

That struck Finn as odd. "Did they happen to witness the murder?"

"No," said Damon. "The report said that they were upstairs at the time and they had come downstairs, discovering the bodies in the living room."

Finn nodded and got up from his desk, going over to the map. "The crime was committed two days, right? That means that they've got to be well beyond the city limits by now and could very well have reached the bayou."

Damon growled. "Shit!" He sighed. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"What we always do, go after them," said Finn. "They may have gotten a head start, but that doesn't mean that we won't catch up. Though, why they would run is beyond me, especially if they're innocent."

Damon nodded. "Somehow, I'm getting a feeling a deja vu, like I've seen this before. It's like that movie that we watched on cable a while back, you know with Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones? What was the name of it again? I can't really remember."

"_The Fugitive_?"

"_The Fugitive_, that's right," said Damon. "Anyway, the situation reminds me of that. It's like they're Richard Kimball and we're Sam Gerard." A smirk appeared on his face as he added, "Except we're better looking."

Finn sighed. Did he seriously just compare them to characters in a movie that came out in 1993? It never ceased to amaze him that his partner was that into pop culture. "Anyway, we have to find Sage and her siblings. If they are as innocent as they claim, we can help them find their parents' killer."

_Bayou – That Same Moment..._

Connor was keeping a close eye out for strangers while his sisters were resting in a cabin that they had found. While it was safe for the time being, he knew that they would have to move on so that they would be as far ahead of the authorities as possible in their search for answers. He was still standing there when Sage came out of the cabin, her mind still racing from the events of the other night. Connor looked over his shoulder at his sister, smiling at her.

"I take it you can't sleep?"

"I see nothing escapes you," she replied. "But, no, I can't sleep. How can I when I'll just see Mom and Daddy's bodies again?" She sighed. "We have to get to the bottom of this, Connor."

Connor nodded. "I know. The question is, how will we find the one or ones that you said Dad made a shady deal with prior to when he and Mom were murdered? I _still_ have a hard time believing that someone as good-natured as our dad would ever consider getting involved in something that goes against his character."

"I do too," said Sage. "However, we _can't_ let that deter us from our mission. We owe it to their memory. Hell, we owe it to Mackenzie." She saw Connor get agitated. "What? What is it?"

"Do...Do you think Mackenzie..."

"No, Connor, don't you dare," said Sage. "Mackenzie is an innocent girl. There's no way that she's the reason Mom and Daddy are dead. I know you're trying to examine this from all angles, but I'm afraid I have to discourage you from thinking that way. Mackenzie is as sweet as the days are long."

Connor sighed. "I know, but I'm just saying that maybe the killer was someone who was either connected to her biological family..."

"Or had a hand in _their_ deaths too."

"Exactly," said Connor. "Though, it's only just a theory and I'm sorry if I made it sound like Mackenzie was involved in this in any way."

Sage was about to answer him when Mackenzie came out of the cabin. "So, do you really think that my biological family had something to do with this?"

Sage shook her head. "Well, it's just a theory that Connor came up with, Mack."

"What if it's not a theory?" said Mackenzie. "What if it turns out to be true?"

"Then, we'll deal with it," said Connor. "But, for now, we'll still treat it as a theory."

_**Note: Didn't know what else to add, so I'll end Chapter 3 here. Don't worry, Finn and Sage will meet eventually, probably in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**_


End file.
